To History
by patriettegirl
Summary: A blast from Elijah's past shows up in New Orleans
Summary: A blast from Elijah's past comes back into his life.

Pairing: Elijah/OC

A/N: I do not own TVD, or TO. If I did I would be very happy right now. This is totally AU but may include parts of the series that have aired to date including flashbacks to TVD. Please enjoy!

Elijah walked into Rousseau's; it was early and the bar had yet to open, but he had business to discuss with Camille. As he walked in he saw Cami behind the bar cleaning glasses all the while a new band was starting to warm up in the corner.

"Elijah, what brings you here?"

"Camille, I came to ask a favor of you."

"No offense Elijah, but anytime anyone in your family asks a favor from me, it usually doesn't end so well for me; and I usually end up requiring blood of some kind."

"I assure you Camille, no harm shall come to you. I just require your assistance in distracting Niklaus."

"Why?"

Before Elijah could answer, the sound of music filled the air; but it was the voice behind that music that stopped him. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in over 500 years, watching he was in awe, she was just as beautiful as he remembered her being the last time he saw her. However looks could be deceiving this could merely be a distant relative who brore a resemblance to the person who now crossed his mind.

"Elijah are you alright?"

"Of course. Camille can you please tell me who's singing."

"Oh, that's Alex. She starts tonight, do you know her?"

"From a long time ago."

"Should have known, she's a vampire."

"Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Sure."

Elijah didn't even notice as Camille walked into the kitchen as he continued to listen to Alex sing. The song was fitting given that she was a 700 year old vampire, as soon as the song ended she turned towards her band mates and started giving them feedback. She had failed to notice the original vampire as he made his way towards her from across the room. She was still facing away from him when he approached. Nothing could have prepared him for this day, but he was sure glad it was here.

"Hello Alexandra, remember me?" At the sound of her name she turned to face whoever was talking to her. The memories that flooded her overwhelmed her for a brief second, until she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Well if it isn't Elijah Mikaelson. What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"My family and I now reside here, and pray tell what are you doing here Alexandra?"

"Working, and I go by Alex now."

"To me you shall always and forever be Alexandra." The half smile on his face did not go unnoticed and caused a slight blush to creep across her face. "Have lunch with me."

"I can't we need to rehearse for tonight."

"Dinner then. I will not take no for an answer."

"I'm very familiar with you and the word no. I have to check with Cami first."

"I will speak with Camille, I'll see you tonight Alexandra." He picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it before going in search of Camille in the kitchen.

Alex watched as he walked away and into the kitchen. She bit her lip as she noticed his backside in jeans. She figured he would be in a suit, but jeans fit just as well and hung just right; the sport coat he wore did nothing to hide his attributes. She paused for a second wondering if he was still as fit as he was the last time they were together. Coming out of her trance she turned towards her band mates and began to go over more notes from their last song.

"Hey Alex, who was that?"

"That was my past coming back to haunt me. Okay, let's take it from the top. Again."

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Elijah waited outside Rousseau's as Alex came out at 4 for her dinner break. He knew she would try to sneak away, but since he had such an intimate knowledge of her habits he used the to her advantage. It was a shame that it had been 500 years since he had seen her, but she was just as beautiful as she was back then. He noticed today that there was very little remaining of her Scottish accent, but it was still there he could hear it. As he waited the memories of their time together came flooding back and he knew that he had to tell her the whole truth. Being an original had its advantages when it came to other vampires, but when it came to love, well that was another story entirely.

"Ready for dinner?"

"You were serious. I suppose I have no choice now. Where to?"

"That my dear is a surprise, one I believe that you will like very much."

He walked her back to his loft. It had been a while since he brought someone here, but there were many more reasons why he wished to be alone with her. Inside Alex saw that the table was set and that the food was ready. The wine a mix of red and A positive which he knew was her favorite as it was his as well. He thought back to the last time they had dinner together, it was the night before she left him. It also happened to be the day before Katerina appeared in his life, little did he know then how much she would change his life and in turn almost ruin it.

"This is nice Elijah, can't say that I thought of you as a modern type of man, I thought of you more as a classic contemporary kind of guy."

"Well I have adjusted to the times as they say, but when one has lived as long as I have the changes are more frequent than I or anyone would really like. But I have learned if you wait long enough things come back into fashion. Take the corset, once an object of hatred by women, now they willing wear them to enhance certain features."

"I know all too well what you mean. At least I can say that I have seen almost everything and done nearly as much."

As Elijah pushed in her chair he caught a whiff of her shampoo, Vanilla still the same after all these years. He took the seat across from her then raised his glass and proposed a toast.

"To history."

"To history." As he watched her sip on her wine/blood he really hoped that this was one time where history did not repeat itself.

A/N: Love it, hate it, review please. There is more in my head and I have a huge idea coming.


End file.
